The Five Scarves - Scarves Assemble Part 5
by RaceProUK
Summary: (Book 1 of 3, Part 5 of 5) Thanks to his military background, Xander Lykos passes Red Scarves training with ease, and is immediately assigned to assist Hanna Skarlett and Maria Shanmao, the two Scarves he worked with before. However, he never expected the mission to involve military secrets being guarded by his own father…
1. Chapter 1

[3 years before the Brevon Incident]

It's mid-afternoon in the Red Scarves mess hall, and a red-headed vixen in a black halterneck crop-top and navy blue capris sits alone, a handful of briefing documents her only companions. Idly munching on a sweet pastry, she appears not to notice the approaching olive-furred lynx in a teal skater dress. The lynx takes a seat opposite the vixen, but doesn't say a word, instead hungrily eyeing the second untouched sweet pastry on the plate.

"No Maria, you can't have that one," Hanna greets.

"Aw, you're such a meanie!" Maria replies in fake sorrow.

"Just kidding, it's all yours," Hanna smiles, putting the documents down and sliding the plate over to the lynx. "I know how much you like these, that's why I got you one."

"Yay!" Maria exclaims, snatching the offered pastry and immediately devouring half of it.

"Take it easy!" Hanna cautions jovially. "You don't want to make yourself ill."

"I'll be fine," Maria smiles back, her voice muffled by a mouthful of pastry. "Is that our next quest?"

"Sure is. Xander's graduated successfully, and his first full mission is with us."

"That was quick. He's only been training six weeks."

"He was fast-tracked because of his military background."

"He's a smelly soldier?" Maria wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Don't you remember him telling us all this when we helped him settle in?" Hanna asks.

Maria pauses to think a moment. "Oh yes, I remember now. Guess I'm just being a silly kitty again."

"What else is new?" Hanna teases.

"Hey honey," Rob greets as he hugs Hanna from behind. "How much trouble are you in today?"

"Hey babe," Hanna replies, giving Rob a quick kiss on the cheek. "Believe it or not, none whatsoever."

"Not telling, eh?" Rob teases, kissing Hanna's cheek in return. "Guess I'll have to ask Lexi."

"Who'll say the same thing," Hanna informs.

"Hanna Skarlett, not in trouble?" Rob chuckles. "It's a miracle!"

"Are you done?" Hanna asks deadpan, the twinkle in her eye belying her good spirits.

"For now," Rob answers, taking the seat beside Hanna. "You have a new mission, I see," he continues, picking up one of the briefing documents. "Xander Lykos… Isn't he the guy who's been keeping you away from me so much recently?" he asks semi-seriously.

"As a matter of fact, yes, he is," Hanna confirms. "But look on the bright side: it's given you more time to hang out with your boyfriend," she adds teasingly. "Where is Danny, by the way?"

"Visiting his parents," Rob explains, electing not to respond to the tease. "He'll be back in two days."

"And until then, you're stuck with me," Hanna smiles warmly, kissing Rob on the lips.

"Except you have a mission tonight," Rob reminds.

"I could refuse it," Hanna offers.

"You, refuse a mission?" Rob teases.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hanna chuckles.

"I've coughed up furballs less icky than you two," Maria jests, poking her tongue out.

"I guess we did get a bit cutesy there," Hanna agrees. "We should really be focussing on the mission. Where is Xander anyway? He should be here by now."

Maria's ears twitch as they pick up heavy footsteps approaching the mess hall. "He's coming now," she informs.

A moment later, Xander enters the mess hall and joins them at the table. "Sorry I'm late," he apologises. "Still learning my way around."

"So, you're the guy who's been keeping my girlfriend so busy? The name's Stiil, Rob Stiil," Rob greets with a smile and an extended hand, which Xander accepts and shakes firm yet gentle.

"Must you introduce yourself like that?" Hanna sighs. "It sounds silly."

"You once said my name sounds like a spy's name," Rob reminds.

"No, I said it sounded pathetic," Hanna corrects. "Obviously I no longer think that, but introducing yourself like that is most definitely silly."

"Very silly," Maria adds.

"They do have a point," Xander agrees.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rob sighs in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Colonel Gabriel Lykos arrives at the military base he runs for the Shuigang Army. But before he can make it to his office, he is flagged down by his adjutant.

"Colonel, I'm afraid I have bad news for you," the stoat greets.

"Not what I wanted to hear if I'm honest, captain," Gabriel replies. "I was hoping for a quiet and easy day so I could catch up on paperwork. What's the problem?"

"We had a security breach last night sir," the captain reports.

"Again?" Gabriel sighs. "That's the third time this year… What did they do this time?"

"We're still trying to establish the details, sir."

"When did this happen?"

"Shortly after midnight, sir."

"And we're still trying to establish the details?"

"Yes sir."

Gabriel sighs in frustration. "I know you're all greens here, but it doesn't take long to establish what's been stolen. We even keep inventory on paperclips, Ancients damn it!"

"That's the problem, sir: nothing's been stolen."

Gabriel pauses in confusion. "If nothing's been stolen, then what did they even break in for?"

"That's the question we're trying to answer, sir."

"Do we at least have footage from the security cameras?"

"We have someone reviewing the tapes now, sir."

"Take me to them."

* * *

An hour later, Gabriel, his adjutant, and the sergeant who was reviewing the security footage finally find the images they were looking for.

"Looks like just another group of wayward youths," the sergeant concludes.

"If that was the case sergeant, they'd have stolen something," Gabriel informs. "Yet everything is accounted for. No, these are professionals, and they were after something very specific. The question is, what were they after? What do we know about them? And can we use that info to work out why they broke in?"

"If I may, sir," the adjutant interrupts.

"Proceed," Gabriel replies.

"I noticed they're all wearing scarves, sir," the adjutant informs.

"So they all have the same fashion sense, doesn't mean-" Gabriel begins, stopping as he realises the significance of the adjutant's observation. "Scarves… Do we have any footage where we can see them in better light?"

"I'll try to find some, sir," the sergeant replies, beginning to search through more footage. Within moments, he finds a suitable shot.

"Not the best light, but there's no mistaking the colour," Gabriel growls. "Is there nothing the Red Scarves won't do?" Gabriel turns to his adjutant. "Captain, I want as many people as we can spare searching through this footage. Gather every last frame, work out their movements, and bring the results to me. I want to know every step they took and everything they touched. And I want as clear a shot of all of those loathsome Scarves as possible."

"Aye-aye, sir!" the captain salutes.

* * *

Two hours later, Gabriel is in his office. With the last page of the report read, he begins to review the images captured from the footage. The report detailed the presence of three Scarves. The first two, a red-headed vixen and an olive-furred lynx, don't look familiar to the colonel. But when Gabriel picks up the third photograph, the shock is palpable. For several long moments, Gabriel stares at the photograph, desperate to see something else. But there is no mistaking the steel-blue form of his youngest son.

"Oh Alex," Gabriel sighs. "Why them?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mid-afternoon, and once again, Hanna is in the Red Scarves HQ mess hall with more briefing documents. She is accompanied by Maria, who is noisily slurping the last dregs of a banana milkshake through a straw, and Xander, who is reviewing the documents from the day before.

"Maria, the glass is empty already," Hanna comments.

Maria stops slurping and sets the glass down. "Sorry," she apologises. "It's just… banana's my favourite, and I wanted to have every last bit."

"You could just get another shake," Hanna replies.

"I've had two already," Maria informs. "I'll be sick if I have a third. And that means I'll miss our quest tonight."

"You mean the mission?" Xander asks.

"We're trying to find something valuable, yes?" Maria asks in return.

"Yes, but-" Xander begins.

"Then it's a quest," Maria grins.

"Is she always like this?" Xander asks Hanna.

"Yep," Hanna replies. "You get used to it."

"It's better than being a big meanie," Maria retorts cheekily.

"We should have found something already," Hanna sighs, ignoring the tease. "We've hit three bases now, but we've found nothing at all."

"Maybe there's nothing to find," Xander offers.

"There must be _something_ ," Hanna argues. "Otherwise Leader Metharom wouldn't be personally involved."

"She could be wrong," Maria interjects.

Hanna puts down the document she's reading. "We're looking for military secrets, and if there's one thing a military is guaranteed to have, it's secrets."

"I should feel guilty about this," Xander suddenly reveals.

"But you don't," Hanna finishes. "Been there. Decided against the t-shirt: I look so much better in a halterneck."

"T-shirts are silly anyway," Maria idly comments. "Unless they have a picture of a cute kitty on them."

"Thing is, the place we hit last night," Xander continues, "the commanding officer… is my father. It should feel like I'm letting him down, but it just… doesn't. Know what I mean?"

"Not even slightly," Hanna replies. "I'm an orphan."

"I don't get it either," Maria adds. "But that's because…" Maria falls silent as she recalls her life before the Scarves, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Sorry, I didn't mean any offence," Xander apologises hastily.

"None taken," Hanna assures. "You OK?" she asks Maria.

Maria takes a deep breath and composes herself. "I am now, yeah," she replies.

"Is there something I should know?" Xander asks.

"Only if Maria wants to tell you," Hanna answers. "Now, let's get back to tonight's mission," she continues in a tone that, though friendly, makes it clear she'll brook no argument.

For the next few minutes, the three Scarves read through the briefing documents.

"Do we have the map from last night's target?" Xander asks suddenly.

"Probably," Hanna replies. "Waste of time looking at it though."

Xander ignores Hanna's advice and finds the map. After a couple of minutes, he puts it down again. "I must have imagined it," he sighs.

"Imagined what?" Hanna asks.

"I'm sure we passed an unmarked door with an unusually beefy lock, but I can't find it on this map," Xander explains. "I must have been thinking of another door."

"Show us on the map," Hanna demands.

Xander picks up the map again and shows Hanna and Maria the location of the unmarked door. The map has no indication a door exists.

"So I _wasn't_ the only one to see that door," Maria reveals.

Hanna curses and slams her fist onto the table. "How did we all just walk past that door‽" she demands. Maria and Xander shrug in unison. "Well, that seals it," Hanna continues commandingly. "Tonight, we go back and break through that door!"

"It's too risky to hit that place two nights in a row," Xander cautions. "They'll have stepped up security."

"That'll just make it more fun," Hanna smirks, the wicked glint in her eyes making Xander nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

Thirty minutes before midnight, and Hanna, Maria, and Xander are once again breaking into the military base run by Xander's father, though this time, they're joined by Rob. Despite the larger team and the increased security, they make it to the mystery door ahead of schedule.

"I see why you brought me along now," Rob whispers as he analyses the lock.

"We'll keep lookout while you work your magic," Hanna assures.

As his friends take up lookout positions, Rob begins to work on the lock. It takes ten minutes, but he manages to disable it without setting off any alarms.

"Got it!" Rob informs.

Together, the four friends enter the room. Hanna wastes no time making for the safe at the far end while the others search the rest of the room as silently as possible. The safe proves easy to defeat: Hanna has the combination cracked inside a minute, and the door open seconds later.

"This looks promising," she whispers as she takes out a thick plain folder labelled 'CRM-114'.

Rob joins Hanna in front of the safe. "It does look juicy," he agrees. "Let's get as many photos of the contents as we can, then head home."

Over the next few minutes, the four friends photograph every sheet of paper in the folder. Once the task is complete, Hanna reassembles the folder and returns it to the safe.

"Freeze!" demands the corporal blocking the door, pointing a loaded rifle at the Scarves.

Rob, Maria, and Xander freeze. But Hanna does not: the vixen sprints directly at the corporal. Before he has time to react, Hanna disarms him and lays him out with his own rifle. The corporal slumps to the floor, heavily dazed, blood pouring from his nose.

"I think not," Hanna replies, pointing the rifle at the corporal.

"That was brutal," Xander breathes.

"That was reckless," Rob adds.

"That's Hanna!" Maria chimes.

"And that saved our pelts," Hanna replies. "Can we go now?"

"Yes: let's move!" Rob commands, leading Maria and Xander out of the room. Hanna ejects the rifle's magazine and the loaded bullet, discards the weapon, then follows her friends.

With haste, the four friends make for the nearest exit, but as they sprint around the final corner, they find themselves cut off from their escape route by a six-strong squad of soldiers. The Scarves slide to a halt, weapons drawn.

"You're under arrest!" the squad sergeant declares. "Lay down your weapons!"

"Quicksilver, ideas?" Hanna asks Rob.

"Not going to beat them up?" Rob replies.

"I prefer my blood _in_ my body, thanks," Hanna retorts.

"Silence!" the sergeant commands.

"Why must soldiers always be so icky and mean?" Maria asks.

"Because that's how they're trained," Xander answers.

"This is your last warning!" the sergeant barks. "Surrender!"

Hanna pauses a moment in mock thought. "Nah," she decides. "Babe? Work your magic!"

Rob throws a smoke bomb onto the floor between the Scarves and the soldiers. When the smoke clears, the Scarves have vanished.

* * *

An hour later at the pre-arranged rendezvous point half a mile from the command centre, Maria is the first to arrive, Hanna and Rob joining her a few minutes later.

"Any sign of the big guy?" Rob asks.

"None," Maria answers.

"Then we wait," Rob decides.

Hanna's ears prick. "To be captured by the patrol heading this way?"

"I don't want to spend the night in an icky cell!" Maria protests.

Rob curses. "As much as I hate to say this, we have to leave him."

* * *

A minute later, the search squad arrives where the Scarves rendezvoused to find a single motortrike and a confusing mess of tracks.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Xander is escorted by two privates from his gaol cell to the command centre's interrogation room, where he takes the seat instructed. One of the privates secures the wolf's wrists to the back of the chair with a sturdy set of handcuffs, then both privates leave the room.

Five minutes later, Gabriel enters the room and takes the seat opposite Xander. "I must say, I am very disappointed in you Alex," he sighs. "I know you failed to join the army, but the Red Scarves are no alternative. They're a band of amoral thieves and assassins, and you know it."

"And the army isn't?" Xander replies defiantly.

"The army is different," Gabriel begins. "We stick to a rigid command structure: nothing happens without express approval. We certainly do _not_ break into military installations and steal their secrets! Quite frankly, I'm surprised the worst injury sustained by one of my men is a broken nose; I was expecting a corpse or two."

"The Scarves aren't amoral killers," Xander informs. _Though I do wonder about Hanna sometimes…_

"Don't lie to me son. The Red Scarves have been implicated in enough murders to shut them down ten times over. I really don't understand how their existence is tolerated."

"I'm aware of the reputation, but I've learned it's not true."

"You know better than to fall for their lies."

"I haven't fallen for anything."

"Enough of this nonsense," Gabriel instructs. "Tell me why you were breaking into my base and stealing secrets."

"For the good of the three kingdoms."

"And you seriously believe that?"

"You know what those documents describe?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you know how dangerous they are. Yet you are willing to keep them secret."

"That is my duty."

"Which you accept without question."

"Yes."

"I know _that_ to be a lie."

Gabriel hesitates briefly. "Excuse me a moment." Gabriel stands and leaves the room. A minute later, he returns, unplugs the security camera, then retakes his seat. "OK, I admit it: I'm not happy about protecting those documents. If it was up to me, they'd be destroyed… but it wouldn't be enough. There's two other copies protected by other bases, and they're just backups for the master copy held by my immediate superior. It's part of an operation he refers to simply as 'CRM-114'… If it wasn't for the threat of court martial, I would have exposed it all months ago."

"That's where we come in," Xander smiles purposefully.

"I have to admit, it would be quite convenient for the Scarves to expose these secrets," Gabriel admits. "It wouldn't be the first time they've been used as a scapegoat. But I wouldn't trust them further than I could throw the Sky Battalion."

"You can trust me," Xander reminds. "I may be a Scarf, but I'm also your son."

"I need some time to think." Gabriel leaves without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

As morning turns into afternoon, a prison guard delivers Xander a basic lunch and a small package. After taking the tray over to the small table attached to the wall of the cell, Xander sets the food aside and unwraps the package. Once unwrapped, he is surprised to find it's the compact disposable camera that was confiscated when he was arrested the night before. _It looks totally untouched… hopefully the film is still good._ Pocketing the camera, Xander then turns to his meal. Partway through, he is even more surprised to find a key hidden under the lumpy sticky white sludge that passes for boiled rice. _For the door?_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Red Scarves mess hall, Hanna, Rob, and Maria have just finished lunch, and are busy planning Xander's breakout.

"Breaking into the same military base three days in a row… even _I'm_ thinking it's a bad idea," Hanna admits.

"But we never leave a Scarf behind," Rob reminds. "Or at least we go back for them the next day."

"I know," Hanna assures. "So, what's the plan?"

"There's no way we can go in together, not this time," Rob begins. "We'll need to be clever about this one. My thought is we can grab some explosives from the armoury, and you and I can use them to cause as much of a distraction as we can. While we're doing that, Maria sneaks in and frees Xander. Once he's out, we scatter and reunite here, at the border of the Snowfields," he finishes, indicating the rendezvous point on the map.

"Why do I have to be the one to break in?" Maria asks.

"Because you're the smallest, the quickest, and the stealthiest," Rob explains.

"And the cutest and the funnest," Maria adds with a cheeky grin.

"I don't know about cutest: some say I'm cuter," Hanna teases. "Isn't that right babe?" she asks Rob.

"There's no answer to that question that makes me look good, is there?" Rob sighs.

"No, not really," Hanna admits.

"The let's not waste any more time," Rob decides. "If we're quick, we can get there before nightfall, giving us plenty of time to analyse their patrol patterns: they'll almost certainly have changed."

* * *

Shortly before sunset, Hanna, Rob, and Maria get in position outside the military base. For a full hour, they observe the patrol patterns through binoculars.

"Is it just me, or is there an unusual gap?" Hanna asks.

"I see it too," Rob confirms.

"Guess that's my window," Maria concludes.

"We'll watch one more cycle to be sure, but yes," Rob instructs. "Honey, can you get the explosives?"

"Sure thing babe," Hanna replies, fetching the saddlebags from the two ATVs. "Are you sure we need twelve each?"

"Probably not, but it's good to be prepared," Rob replies.

"Someone's coming out of the base," Maria reports.

"I see them," Rob confirms. "A steel-blue wolf on a- Xander?"

"Seriously?" Hanna asks as she takes up her binoculars again, locating the wolf within seconds, heading right for the treeline. "Son of a… What are we waiting here for? Let's catch up with him!"


	7. Chapter 7

As Xander approaches the edge of the Snowfields, he picks up the sound of engines being pushed hard to catch up. Risking a look behind, he sees the three familiar forms of his new friends. Parking at the side of the road, he waits for them to catch up.

"Hey guys," Xander greets once his friends are parked alongside. "What's the occasion?"

"Rescuing you," Rob explains. "Well, intending to. Rather academic now."

"How did you escape?" Hanna asks.

"I had inside help," Xander answers.

"From who?" Maria prompts.

"My father," Xander explains. "Turns out he doesn't approve of CRM-114, and would have exposed the whole thing himself if it wasn't for the court martial that would inevitably follow."

"Typical army thinking, always putting yourself first," Hanna spits. "No offence."

"None taken," Xander assures.

"Did you get your camera back?" Rob asks. Xander answers by pulling the camera out of his pocket. "Well, given we no longer need to do what we came to do," Rob continues, "how about we head home?"

* * *

The next morning, Leader Metharom summons Hanna to her sanctum. Hanna goes alone, taking the fourth camera with her.

"Good morning," Tracy Metharom greets as Hanna enters the sanctum. "How did the rescue go?"

"It didn't, ma'am," Hanna answers, handing over the fourth camera. "Xander got out before we could go in."

"Interesting," Tracy muses as she accepts the camera. "I had a feeling that might have happened."

"Ma'am?"

"The commanding officer of that base is Gabriel Lykos, so I took a punt on him being Xander's father. I'm glad it paid off."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not surprised. After all, as an orphan, you've never experienced the trust of a loving parent."

"With what I've seen, I think I'm better off without parents," Hanna states.

"You think that now, but you'll change your mind one day," Tracy promises.

"With respect ma'am, you're talking total crap."

"Ah, there's the spunk," Tracy smiles. "I was worried: you were being unusually polite."

"…I'm in trouble again, aren't I?"

"Given the quality of your work these last few days, I think I'll let that little transgression slide," Tracy decides. "You, Maria, and Xander have done a fine job getting this information. I think you've earned the right to a little cheek."

"You're forgetting Rob: he helped us get the photos."

"He wasn't part of the mission."

"Without him, we'd have never got into the room with those documents."

"So you included him on the mission without checking with me first?"

"And I'd do so again," Hanna states defiantly.

Tracy smiles again. "Good: I like to see initiative. Now go before you say something I _will_ punish you for."

"I… Yes, ma'am," Hanna replies, leaving without saying another word.

Tracy chuckles to herself. _I know I shouldn't tease her like that, but it's just too much fun._


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later, responding to an enciphered letter from his father, Xander arrives at the riverbank deep in Dragon Valley. At first, he wonders if he's in the right location. But a moment later, his doubts are extinguished when he hears an approaching engine. Xander turns to see his father arriving in a standard Shuigang army jeep.

"Afternoon son," Gabriel greets as he parks alongside Xander.

"Afternoon," Xander replies. "An unusual choice of vehicle."

"I suppose I could have used my staff car, but I wanted to be discreet," Gabriel explains. "Since General Ripper's arrest and dishonourable discharge yesterday, things have been rather chaotic at the base."

"You're not in trouble, are you?" Xander asks, worried.

"My command has been temporarily suspended while investigations continue, but thanks to my service record and the testimony I gave at Ripper's court martial, I should escape with little more than a formal reprimand," Gabriel assures. "I'm just glad the whole thing's out there now. CRM-114 has been shut down with immediate effect."

"That's excellent news. About CRM-114, I mean."

"Given it was little more than a guaranteed march to war, I agree. However, there was some genuinely good stuff in there. It is true that the current peace is uneasy, and we do need to keep watch on both Shang Mu and Shang Tu."

"But now you know it is possible to handle problems in ways that don't risk open warfare."

Gabriel nods in agreement. "Though I still have my doubts, I have to admit, the Red Scarves pulled through for us this time. However, I still don't feel comfortable trusting a guild of thieves and assassins."

"You don't have to trust the whole guild, just me and my friends."

"You I trust with my life, son," Gabriel assures. "But if it's all the same to you, I'd prefer not to extend that trust to your friends. Not without getting to know them anyway, but I don't think that's a possibility."

"Why not?"

Gabriel takes a moment to compose himself and organise his thoughts. "I'm afraid circumstance means I must distance myself from you. As a colonel in the Shuigang army, I carry an immense weight of responsibility in service to the King, and if it ever comes out that my own son is a Red Scarf, it could be extremely damaging to me, my command, my men, and my King. I hope you understand."

"I'm not sure I do," Xander replies.

"You will one day," Gabriel assures.

"Isn't there another way?" Xander asks.

"I'm afraid not," Gabriel sighs. "I've thought about it long and hard, explored all the possibilities, and this is the only way that protects both of us."

"I have to say I'm disappointed," Xander sighs in return. "But you're my father, and I trust that you will always make the best decision for both me and you."

"I'm glad to hear that," Gabriel smiles. "I must return to Shuigang. If I remain absent too long, it'll only make things worse. It's a minor miracle I was able to get away at all today, and I don't wish to push my luck."

"I wish there was another way."

"Me too, son."

Father and son share a warm embrace. After a few moments, they return to their vehicles.

"Oh, there is one thing I should mention," Gabriel begins. "We can still write to each other."

"With a cipher, I assume?" Xander asks. "And to your home address?"

"Of course," Gabriel confirms. "Goodbye son, and may the Ancients extend their favour to you."

"And to you, father," Xander replies.

Xander watches as his father drives away, returning to Shuigang. Once the jeep disappears from sight and earshot, the wolf sighs with melancholy, and begins his own journey back to Red Scarves HQ.

"Your father is a fine man," a familiar vulpine voice confirms. Xander turns in surprise to find Hanna riding her ATV alongside.

"You followed me?" Xander asks.

"Keeping my tracking skills in tune," Hanna explains. "I do it to the others all the time. And if I'm not mistaken, they also do it to me."

"What gave me away this time?" Maria asks, appearing on Xander's opposite flank.

"You asking 'What gave me away this time?'," Hanna winks.

"Oh poo," Maria sighs.

Hanna and Xander can't help but chuckle.


	9. Epilogue

The next morning, and Hanna and Rob are in the mess hall, sharing an early breakfast.

"Xander should be part of our little group," Hanna announces suddenly.

"Agreed," Rob replies.

Hanna pauses a moment. "That quick, huh? Didn't know I had _that_ much control over you already," she flirts.

"I'm serious," Rob asserts. "He's a good fit for our group. Plus, he's already shown he works well with us, and we both know from experience how important that is."

"Danny hasn't worked with him yet though," Hanna reminds.

"Danny'll be cool," Rob assures. "After all, he can work with you," he teases.

"I'm not difficult to work with," Hanna objects; Rob raises a single eyebrow in response. "…darn it, I hate when you're right," Hanna admits. "But you have to admit, I'm a lot easier to work with than when you first met me."

"Thank the Ancients," Rob quips.

"Just for that, no make-out session this morning," Hanna decides.

"I'd be amazed if you can keep your hands off me until lunch," Rob flirts.

"Challenge accepted," Hanna flirts back.

"Ew, icky mushy!" a voice suddenly teasingly exclaims from behind the pillar next to the table.

"Morning Maria," Hanna and Rob chorus without missing a beat.

Maria emerges from behind the pillar. "You're not surprised?" she asks, sitting next to Hanna.

"I saw your tail poking out," Rob explains.

"Is Maria bothering you two again?" an ochre badger asks, joining the group and sitting next to Rob.

"Hey Danny," Hanna greets. "And no, she's just being silly as usual."

"I was being a sneaky kitty, not a silly kitty!" Maria objects.

"Whatever you say, silly kitty," Hanna teases.

"Grumpy old meanie," Maria pouts theatrically.

"Morning guys," Xander greets, joining the group. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Just the usual nonsense," Hanna replies. "I'm glad you're here actually. Want to hang out with us?"

"I don't want to get in anyone's way," Xander answers.

"Nonsense!" Hanna dismisses. "You're new here, and it'll be good for you to have some friends."

"Erm… OK?" Xander replies, a little unsure of Hanna's intentions.

"Bedside manner as warm as ever, I see," Rob teases, earning a slightly annoyed stare from Hanna.

"She means she knows it can be lonely, trying to settle in," Danny explains to Xander. "Making friends early can help with that. I'm Danny Brock, by the way," he adds, extending a hand.

"Xander Lykos," Xander replies, shaking Danny's hand firmly. "And yes, I'd like to hang out with you guys."

"That settles that then," Hanna smiles. "We're now a group of five friends, and that just… it feels _right_. Don't you agree?"

The others nod in agreement.

"Oh!" Maria exclaims suddenly. "I just thought of something! Now there's five of us, and with our fur colours, we're like the Five Elements!"

"How's that?" Hanna asks.

"Silly meanie! Isn't it obvious?" Maria replies. "You're Fire, fluff-tail is Metal, I'm Wood, blondie is Earth, and wolfie is Water!"

The others look to one another, confused at first, but soon they realise Maria is right.

"So we are," Danny admits.

"Hmm," Rob muses. "I wonder if that matches our elemental affinities, if we have any."

"That would be cool, but I get the feeling we'll never know for sure," Hanna admits. "Not unless we find elemental gemstones that give us superpowers, that is," she adds in jest.

"Silly meanie!" Maria giggles, the others joining in with her laughter.


End file.
